Similar Transformations
by Aurora-Borealis Coyote
Summary: When Dante creates a new homunculus, Lust knows exactly who he is, even if it will take him longer to find that out for himself. Homunculus!Scar x Lust


**I've had the idea for a really long time. So…alternate timeline, after Scar dies some underground government experimenters make a homunculus out of him (and presumably other dead people…I always wonder if some underground experimenters were doing it. Tucker sure was o_o) and homunculus!Scar arises. I wonder which sin Dante names him for?**

**Warnings: None really….**

**Pairings: ScarxLust**

Lust quietly observed as Dante came into the large room of the manor, her skirts billowing over the marble floor as she walked imperiously. "It's a welcome change having you back," Dante said, meaning she welcomed having Lust back under her foot, not that she welcomed her company.

And Lust didn't answer. Nothing she said would have swayed Dante's opinion or changed her decisions. In a way it was like a longer time ago, when Lust had not cared about what was or could be inside of her, having nothing to lose except existence and nothing to gain except hope. She could play this game.

"I've made a new one, you know," Dante told her. "It's nice, having a fuller house." Because Dante was dying and had been for all these centuries, and so she ran from that by surrounding herself with those she called the living dead.

A new one. Lust was by no means the oldest homunculus and she knew that there had been others before her with her name (and it had occurred to her some time before that there very well could be Lusts to come after her). Four hundred years and not much had changed, and as long as Dante was alive, nothing ever would. A new homunculus? Lust could deal with that, even if he or she couldn't.

She remembered seeing Sloth begin feral, blank-eyed, practically inhaling the Stones until becoming who she would be resigned to, lying in a bed until her mind was cleared. If Dante was suggesting Lust take responsibility for someone in such a state, Lust had seen worse. It had been her once, after all. Dante liked their subjugation, but always stayed away from their natural helplessness; after all, if something like that was what she created, then what was she?

"The government," Dante relished the word, "has been trying some new experiments. The dead, I suppose, always have more uses than they seem to."

Lust had the feeling that Dante's idea of uses was a different idea than her own.

_Xx_

Lust thought that if she was the one to tell this new homunculus about the ways of its world, rather than Envy, the course of his or her existence would go differently. Or maybe not, after all, nothing and nobody lasts forever, and Lust had learned that. But she was prepared to deal with that. Humanity comes up in interesting places.

_Xx_

The moment Lust stepped through the doorway, she realized that she should have known that there was more to what Dante had told her. Was Dante trying to demoralize the both of them? Warn them? Well, demoralization and warnings had been some of many battles fought in their lives.

After all, upon seeing him, Lust realized it was not a surprise that Dante would have a homunculus made from Scar.

It took Lust a moment to recognize Scar, white skin and no scar and violet eyes. But he still looked the same to her, prepared for an unknown trial and worn from many years that even in his current state he seemed to realize could very well last for many years longer.

"Do you know what's going on?" Lust asked him, as gentle as Lust was. Dante had probably already named him, just like what had been done with her as Dante took one look at her, seeing a youth and desiring what she'd never truly have. Sometimes, Lust wondered, if she had been made a Wrath or a Greed or a Sloth, would she have her personality, would her identity be hers? She could remember her first day, back when her identity had been unformed but her own, and then it was Lust's.

Seeing Scar in this state was strange, to say the least, seeing as he had previously rejected identity. It made Lust wonder what he'd do when he truly understood what had happened and who he had been- or if that would be another memory lost, as most are with Lust's kind, and as all memories are lost with time.

The homunculus Scar gazed at Lust from the bed, as if searching for recognition he couldn't quite reach. It would take a while, Lust figured. "Not entirely," Scar said.

Lust walked closer and seated herself on the bed, remembering very vaguely being in that way. "You're still similar to how you were."

Scar, or whoever he had become, looked distrustfully to Lust. "What do you mean?"

Nobody had told it to her gently. She had shoved her hands, overflowing with mounds of Stones, into her new and gasping mouth as she fed herself the things that kept her alive and without a life, as Envy told her the truth in its decaying grandeur and he pretended if he could tell it how it was he wouldn't, as they all would, eventually become another of its victims. Lust decided she'd see what would happen.

"Once you were someone else. But then you…you died. And someone tried to bring you back with alchemy, and they created what's called a homunculus. There are many. And you knew me very well before," Lust explained with patience.

"I think I can recall," Scar almost visibly struggled to place together memories that he could not quite bring up.

"One day, you will. We all do. I was someone who I don't remember very well. Now, I am named Lust. But we're not just our names." That was one lesson they both had taught each other, knowledge that they both hoped would not prove useless.

Scar nodded, beginning to remember some of his past, if it was his. "Then who am I?"

Lust spoke to Scar, spoke to herself, in a way, could have been speaking to them all. "You might have to act as whoever you're told to be. But you're you, and your self is one of the few things we are given in this world. You're more than just an identity you're placed with. You end up as someone your life makes you into, and if you don't want to be just that, you add what you want in. Sometimes we lose ourselves and need to start over. But in the end, you're not just who you're made to be, you're who you're made into and you're who you make of yourself."

Scar thought he would understand that better one day when he could truly remember, but he was willing to wait for that.

There wouldn't be a perfect ending, there may not have been a payoff to hope. But it was better than nothing.


End file.
